I Shouldn't love you
by Satoshi-KenJou
Summary: Esta historia es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas ben x Gwen, chequen y opinen


Este es mi primer Fic, Ben y Gwen es una de mis parejas favoritas ya que es un amor prohibido y eso lo hace muy interesante, pues sin mas espero que les guste.

**I shouldn't love you**

- CAPITULO 1 -

Las vacaciones de verano estaban por terminar, eras aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde y hacia un calor infernal, este era tanto que Ben y Gwen no estaban discutiendo como de costumbre y a pesar del calor tan sofocante a Max le agradaba que sus nietos estuvieran en paz aunque fuera un rato.

Recorrieron la interestatal por aproximadamente una hora en busca de algún lugar en donde abastecerse de combustible para el camper y conseguir algunos alimentos, media hora después llegaron a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad al norte de Missouri.

Oigan niños ¿les gustaría ir a conocer el lugar en lo que yo voy por las cosas para comer? – Les dijo el abuelo deteniendo el camper afuera de una pequeña plaza en el centro de la ciudad – regresare por ustedes a las 7 pm

Si abuelo esta bien – respondió Gwen animosa

Quiero que traten de llevarse bien – les dijo el abuelo a ambos – y trata de no llamar la atención Ben –le ordeno a su nieto

Esta bien abuelo – respondió Ben con un tonito sarcástico

Bueno niños regreso por ustedes en un rato ¿está bien?

Si abuelo aquí estaremos –le respondieron ambos nietos

Los chicos salieron del camper y decidieron ir a curiosear en las distintas tiendas que había a los alrededores, Gwen parecía muy animada pero Ben se mostraba en extremo aburrido

Me estoy aburriendo – se quejo el chico malhumorado – aquí no hay nada interesante

De que hablas primo, hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver en todas la tiendas – le dijo su prima señalando una tienda de antigüedades

Si claro que interesante es ver un montón de cosas viejas – dijo sarcástico – interesante seria que encontráramos un alíen y lo combatiéramos, ya sabes Gwen, acción pura – le dijo a su prima recuperando un poco su animo habitual

Eres un tonto Ben – le grito un tanto molesta – a ti solo te importa pelear, no eres mas que un niño inmaduro

Pues este ''niño inmaduro'' ah salvado a muchas personas

Pero no solo – le reprimió – el abuelo y yo también hemos echo también bastante

La chica se dirigió a la tienda de antigüedades dejando a su primo parado en donde estaban – valla que es un tonto – pensó

Ben siguió a su prima hasta la tienda y los dos se pusieron a observar todos los artículos que allí vendían. En esa tienda había cosas como viejos atrapa pesadillas y un sinfín de piedras de cuarzo, collares y anillos muy llamativos

Mira esto Gwen – el chico llamo a su prima muy entusiasmado – ven rápido, rápido

Eres un escandaloso Ben – le dijo su prima – ya voy, me pones en vergüenza

Cállate prima y mira esto – Ben le enseño un collar de cuero y en la parte central tenia amarrado una piedrita que parecía tener un brillo color amatista – voy a ver que mas hay por allá – le dijo a la chica pero esta no le hizo caso, se quedo contemplando la piedra luminosa por unos momentos

¿Cuánto cuesta? – le pregunto a la mujer de color que se encontraba en el mostrador a su derecha

Llévatelo, es un obsequio – le dijo la vendedora con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro – al parecer la piedra te a elegido, lo noto por que brilla mas que nunca estando entre tus manos

¿En verdad me la puedo quedar? – Gwen estaba muy entusiasmada pues ese collar la había cautivado desde el momento en que lo vio – muchas gracias – la chica dio las gracias y miro por la ventana que su primo ya estaba afuera de la tienda y se dirigió a la puerta para salir

Pero tienes que saber algo sobre ese collar niña – le dijo la mujer antes de que ella saliera de la tienda – ese collar era de la hija de un jefe indio y se dice que cuando encuentres el verdadero amor el brillo amatista de la piedra se tornara de un color azul zafiro y que si ese amor se acaba la luz de la piedra se extinguirá

Valla, veo que este collar si es muy especial, en verdad muchas gracias por el obsequio, hasta pronto – la chica se despidió una vez mas y salió de la tienda y vio a su primo que estaba trepado de cabeza en el árbol un enfrente a esta – eres un mono o que Ben, bájate de allí, me pones en vergüenza

Vamos no seas aguafiestas Gwen – el chico se bajo del árbol de un salto – aun nos queda algo de tiempo antes de que el abuelo regrese por nosotros, ¿quieres hacer algo antes?

Pensé que te aburría este lugar – le recrimino su prima

En realidad así es pero si no hacemos algo me voy a aburrir mas, ya que al parecer aquí no hay ningún alíen – Ben miro que su prima llevaba el collar en su cuello y se le quedo mirándola fijamente, la chica se incomodo un poco

¿Que me vez tonto? – le dijo en un tono de incomodidad y se sentía un poco sonrojada

Lo siento – ben se percato de que se había quedado como lelo – veo que compraste el collar después de todo, creo que se te ve muy bien – dijo Ben dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta una banca en donde se dejo caer

Oh¡ si gracias – la chica se puso algo roja y se sentó junto a su primo – me lo obsequio la señora de la tienda

¿Y por que a mi no me regalo nada? – en su voy se escuchaba un todo de desilusión

Eso es por que eres un bobo – le respondió la chica echándose a reír

Oye eso no fue muy agradable sabes – le reclamo Ben

Después de eso los dos estuvieron platicando sobre que pensaban hacer cuando terminaran las vacaciones de verano y lo raro que seria regresar a la vida cotidiana después de haber vivido tantas cosas tan increíbles durante el viaje con su abuelo, después de bastante rato ambos se quedaron sin temas de conversación y hubo un silencio que se prolongo por más de 10 minutos

Ben volteo a ver a su prima que estaba sentada a un lado de el – veo que eres muy diferente a como yo pensaba que eras – le dijo de repente acabando con el silencio que había

¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto la chica

Pues veras – dijo un poco nervioso – se que siempre te ando molestando y diciendo cosas malas, ya sabes, pero a pesar de todo me eh dado cuenta que…

Si dime Ben – Gwen se sentía algo nerviosa, pues estaba muy confundida, al parecer de ella su primo estaba apunto de declarársele y aunque a ella le había empezado a gustar desde hacia un tiempo y muy en el fondo quería escuchar un '' te quiero Gwen'' le daba algo de miedo ya que eran primos después de todo

Pues, eres… eres buena onda – ben dejo de mirarla y se levanto de la banca en donde estaban sentados – ya son casi las 7 de la noche, deberíamos ir a esperar al abuelo en donde quedamos

Si creo que tienes razón – le dijo Gwen sonriéndole a su primo pero en el fondo estaba un poco decepcionada y a la vez aliviada, pues Ben solo le dijo que ella era buena onda – vámonos ya

Los dos caminaron y al llegar al lugar acordado ya se encontraba Max esperándolos con el camper

¿Como les fue niños? – les pregunto el abuelo

Una sola palabra abuelo – le respondió Ben entrando al camper – ABURRIDO

No es cierto Ben – agrego su prima – había muchas cosas interesantes que ver abuelo, por ejemplo mira – le enseño su nuevo collar – me lo dio la señora que atiende la tienda antigüedades

Valla es muy bonito Gwen – le dijo su abuelo y se volvió dando la espalda a la puerta del camper – bueno niños voy a salir un momento por unas cosas que olvide, quédense aquí tranquilos y no discutan mientras no estoy y Ben no quiero a ningún alíen en mi camper

Abuelo! - exclamo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto

Esta bien abuelo – le dijo Gwen – no te preocupes, yo cuidare a Ben – dijo mientras veía a su primo de reojo

Yo no necesito niñera –dijo Ben enfadado sin voltear a verlos

Bueno entonces me voy, regreso en una hora

Si – contestaron los dos y Max salió del camper sin decir nada más

Ben encendió el estéreo y se puso a escuchar un poco de música, Gwen se sentó en un pequeño silloncito y no dejaba de mirara el respaldo del asiento en donde estaba Ben

Oye, sabes...? – dijo Gwen – gracias por decirme que soy buena onda, supongo – rio algo irónica – yo en realidad no creo que seas un tonto sabes, es solo que a veces…

Cállate – le interrumpió Ben

Retiro lo dicho, si eres un tonto – le dijo furiosa – yo solo quería hacerte un cumplido sabes

Lo siento, pero sabes, lo que te dije hace rato no era lo que en realidad quería decir – las palabras salían de la boca de Ben y el sentía que el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, pues desde hacia unas tres semanas el había comenzado a tomarle un cariño muy especial a Gwen, no como primos ni como hermanos, sino como algo mas que eso

¿Entonces, que es lo que me querías decir Ben? – le pregunto Gwen un poco intrigada

Veras Gwen – el chico hablaba en un tono un tanto bajo y muy nervioso – desde hace unos días, pues

Aja – la chica se levanto del silloncito y se acerco a donde se encontraba Ben y este no dejaba de mirar hacia adelante

Pues, he estado preocupado sabes, - decía sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante – he estado preocupado hasta cierto punto de que algo te llegara a pasar, ya sabes, que un alíen te secuestre o algo así, lo que intento decir es…

Ben – la chica se sentó a su lado y puso su dedo índice el los labios del chico para hacerlo callar y al hacer esto el se puso muy rojo – ya se intentas decirme – la chica quito su dedo y los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento

Gwen, si no lo digo en este momento después no lo podre hacer – el chico se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo

Ben yo… - la chica sentía que su corazón estaba a mil por hora pues tal vez estaba apunto de escuchar ahora si aquellas palabras que quería escuchar desde hace algún tiempo

Me gustas – le dijo ben en un susurro al oído – Me gustas mucho, te quiero Gwen

Gwen se sentía sumamente feliz en ese momento y nada mas le importaba, abrazaba fuertemente a Ben y el a ella y la piedra que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar de un color azul zafiro.

Espero muchos reviews y si les gusta entonces subire los capitulos restantes BYE


End file.
